


Testing the Prototype

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Chiara and Nikola have been instructed to test out X-0's latest project: a genetically-enhanced Darcsen with unlimited stamina, produces strong pheromones and has a huge cock. They might have bitten off more than they could chew. Or swallow, in this case.





	Testing the Prototype

Chiara and Nikola took a good look at the woman in the tube. Only the face was visible, but they immediately took note of her blue hair.

"Why exactly did the director choose a lowly Darcsen as an experiment?" Chiara scoffed. "Surely, there could have been better subjects."

"None like this one," Nikola argued. "You know the rumor that Darcsen women have a higher sex drive than their male counterparts?"

"I've heard of it, but I've always dismissed," Chiara replied. "You know, with it being a rumor and all."

Nikola grinned widely. "In that case, let's see if the rumor holds any weight."

Chiara matched her grin. "It's like you read my mind."

Turning back towards the tube, Nikola pressed a red button and an alarm sounded throughout the room. The liquid in the tube slowly began to drain, causing the hatch to open, releasing steam.

"I wonder if this chick is that big of a deal," Chiara said. "For all we know, she could turn out to be a defect."

"In the event she turns out to be a defect, we have full permission to dispose of her," Nikola replied. "Though, now that you mention it, I'm not sure how a Darcsen can be of any use to us. All they're good for is... uh..."

Chiara was surprised by her colleague trailing off. What was more surprising was that her mouth was wide open with a bit of drool leaking out.

"Nikola? Are you okay?" Chiara shook her and hit her on the head. "Speak to me. What's got you out of whack?"

Nikola pointed to the open tube. Chiara looked towards it and her expression soon matched her ally's. The Darcsen stepped out of the tube, complete void of any cloth to cover herself up. The two girls stood with widened eyes as they looked at her athletic body, her perky breasts and toned abdomen. But her most striking feature was the 10-inch cock dangling between her legs.

"Wow," Nikola said, breaking her silence. "That is just... wow."

"You're telling me," Chiara said. "This dark hair is hung like a damn horse."

The Darscen soon opened her eyes, revealing a deep blue to the girls. She stared at them intently, then suddenly dashed past them. The girls felt a gust of wind as they held on to each other.

"Wh- how did she do that?!" Chiara yelp in shock.

"Hell if I know," Nikola replied. She held onto Chiara's shoulder, which felt smooth. "Hey, Chiara..."

"Yeah?"

Nikola rubbed her shoulder some more. "What happened to your uniform?"

Chiara blinked, then realized she was touching Nikola's bare hip. "I could ask the same about yours."

Both of them looked down at their bodies and saw that they were both naked. Immediately, they covered their privates with their hands.

"How did we lose our clothes?" Chiara shrieked.

"I don't know!" Nikola shrieked back.

"You didn't lose them."

Chiara and Nikola turned to the Darcsen, who had their uniforms in her hands, looking nonchalant. Tossing them aside, she walked slowly towards the girls, who backed up until they were against the wall. The girls looked at her, fearing what she planned to do.

"Turn around."

The command from the Darcsen made the girls look to each other in confusion.

"Turn around?" Chiara repeated. "Why would we-"

The Darcsen stomped her foot, silencing Chiara and making Nikola jump.

"Turn. Around."

Chiara and Nikola looked towards each other and slowly nodded. They turned around as ordered and waited for what they had to do next.

"Present your rears," the Darcsen ordered.

Not wanting to incur the experiment's wrath, Chiara and Nikola stuck out their asses as instructed. Both of them felt her grabbing their rears and squeezing them, causing them to moan.

"W-What are you trying to pull?" Chiara asked between moans.

The Darcsen said nothing as she continued to grope the girls.

"I had no idea this thing was such a pervert," Nikola moaned. "What exactly is the director playing at?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Chiara replied, releasing another moan. She felt the Darcsen prod her anus with her finger, which soon slid into it with a bit of difficulty.

"Interesting. You are tight in this area," she said in an observatory tone. She turned to Nikola. "As for you..."

She used her other finger to slide into Nikola's anus, but unlike Chiara's, it was easy to penetrate.

"It appears you have stimulated this area before," she said, turning to Chiara. "I suppose I will start with you."

Chiara felt a pair of hands grasp her hips. She immediately recognized them as the Darcsen's but she also felt her ass being spread open. The dark-skinned girl widened her eyes in shock at what was going to happen.

"Wait, what are you are doing you stupid dark hAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

A large object was shoved deep into Chiara's ass without any warning or preparation. Nikola was shocked to see the Darcsen penetrate her ally with her huge cock.

"By the Valkyrur... she shoved the entire thing in!"

The Darcsen pulled out slowly until most of her cock was visible. Chiara sighed in relief, but it was quickly replaced by a moan of pain as the offending object was shoved back in. The taller woman continued the cycle, moderately increasing the speed of her movements. Nikola watched in shock and intrigue as the experiment rammed into Chiara without a second thought, completely decimating her ass. The Darcsen's thrust speed increased drastically and Chiara's moans grew louder, followed by a loud smacking noise caused by the experiment's hips slamming against the smaller woman's rear.

"Don't stop," Chiara moaned, her mind numb with overwhelming pleasure. "Please don't stop~"

Nikola saw a change in the Darcsen's expression. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were grit, signaling that she was getting close to her climax.

"How much is she going to discharge into her?"

Nikola soon got her answer as the Darcsen hilted herself deep inside Chiara, releasing a huge load of semen into her anal canal. The shorter girl shuddered with pleasure as she was filled with the thick fluid, which soon turned into a sigh of disappointment when she felt the huge cock sliding out of her ass. Nikola stared at the large member, which was still hard and covered in her semen. She felt the Darcsen's gaze wash over her and felt her hand on her head.

"On your knees," she ordered.

Nikola dropped to her knees as told and was faced with the huge cock. The addiciting aroma was too much for her to bear and nearly made her faint.

"Suck."

Nikola obeyed without a second thought and wrapped her mouth around the bulbous tip, massaging it with her tongue. She used one hand to stroke the thick shaft and the other to fondle her large sack. The Darcsen patted her head to show her appreciation for being so attentive to her needs. Nikola released a moan of satisfaction as she continued with her motions.

"Feels... good," the Darcsen said.

Nikola was motivated from hearing the words. She took the cock deeper into her mouth and stroked the shaft even more. In addition, she rolled the balls in the palm of her other hand to get a reaction from the experiment. Judging from the pulsing she felt from the balls, she must be doing something right.

"Going... to... ejaculate."

The words were enough to inspire Nikola even more. She doubled her efforts to receive the gift that Chiara was given, despite how forceful it was given to her.

"Ejeculating... now!"

Nikola felt the full force of the semen as it was shot into her mouth. As hard as she tried, she could not swallow all that was given to her, with most of it shooting out of her nose. Nikola released the member from her mouth and coughed up the amount she was unable to swallow. She looked towards Chiara's gaping hole, which had some cum leaking out of it. Desperate for more, she planted her mouth around her anus and sucked it out. The Darcsen watched the erotic scene with interest.

"How interesting."


End file.
